


Acquaintance at a Bar

by ForeverLotus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cute, F/F, First work - Freeform, I don't know what to put here, I'm not good at tags, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverLotus/pseuds/ForeverLotus
Summary: Korra deciding to hit up a nearby bar after being pestered by Bolin to go out more, runs into an unexpected woman, Asami, and they quickly become acquainted.





	Acquaintance at a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, I've never really written fanfic before! This is my first ever work of fanfiction so don't be too harsh, I do accept criticism of course, improvement is a necessity in life after all.  
> It's smut, it's not intense smut as I'm not the best at writing it in certain ways, but it's the main part really. This is me dipping my foot into the fanfic world writing wise to see how I may be able to improve my writing style!
> 
> I'll probably be making more works as they come to me, I have a bigger story planned one day but I want to improve my style a bit more before I jump on that big project(it needs more planning anyways...) Also, I'm not used to the formatting of AO3 so before I post my next story, whenever that is, I'll be figuring all that out. If only it were as easy as copy pasting a document.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and remember to leave a comment if you enjoyed or didn't, as long as it's nice or constructive to help a new writer improve!

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be sure to get onto that Mr. Bigshot.” A hoarse chuckle drifted into the air as the woman thumbed the end call button and slipped the phone into her pocket.

Opening the door to the establishment, a bar of all things, she was assailed with a gust of warmth at her face which caused her to let out a light huff of surprise before stepping in, a little jingle of a bell signaling her arrival whilst she looked around. Eyes taking in the well-kept but small building, patrons laughing and drinking their lives away for one reason or another.

Moments later of looking a fool in the doorway, she trudged off to a booth at the right, near the wall and by a window, sliding into it and resting a hand upon the cool, wooden table as a rhythmic tapping began whilst she looked out the window. The cool night, normally a beautiful sight, distorted by the light and skyline of the city, the woman let out a little huff before looking to the waitress which just arrived with a faux-pleasant smile, “What can I get for ya, dear?” her voice filtered out.

A moment of thought from the caramel-skinned patron, “A Negroni, thank you.” She finished, flashing a polite smile as the woman scurried away.

The rhythmic tapping continued as the woman let her cerulean gaze stare into the depths of the outside, as if she had a lot upon her mind. Barely noticing when the waitress stopped by with her drink and stalked off to the next patron. Right hand slowing its music and then grasping the drink to lift it up to her lips and taking a decent mouthful and swallowing with a little shake as the alcohol burned down her throat. Glass back to the table she let out a little sigh and then allowed her gaze to wander over the patrons more in-depth; before it fell upon a pale-skinned woman at the bar, swirling what seemed to be a cosmopolitan in her hand as she took a swig.

Oceanic gaze staring from afar it seemed, mind trailing away from its unnecessary thoughts as she scanned the woman, long legs hidden behind dark-blue skin-tight jeans but showing just enough to cause temptations, ankle-high black moto-boots to compliment the pants. Though the hidden gaze wandered upwards, inspecting the maroon short-sleeve blouse with three little buttons for the curve, barely showing any cleavage but fitting the look perfectly.

A heavy swallow followed the examination of the slim yet gorgeous frame, before her gaze wandered further upwards, noticing sharp features and then ruby-painted lips curved into the most devilish of smirks. Further up and she caught an emerald gaze looking back, slightly hidden amusement in the eyes accentuated by a little eyeshadow. It took a moment of shameless staring before her eyes widened in shock and barely-contained embarrassment, cheeks lighting aflame that even the caramel skin could not hide it as she quickly looked away and focused very abruptly on the drink before her; a little swirl before lifting and taking a large gulp which burned its way down in an attempt to distract herself.

“Fuck… How can someone be so perfect!?” her voice shook under her breath, daring to take a risky look back to the goddess she eyed at the bar; unable to be found as if she vanished just as quickly as she was seen. Eyebrow raising in slight confusion as she then looked back to her drink for but a moment.

A moment was all it took before a suave voice piped up next to her booth, “Hello there.” It almost purred. Jumping in shock, her head shot up and right before her appeared the one she so shamelessly eyed moments before. “H-Hey…” her voice squeaked, cheeks lighting aflame as if a beacon to her startled embarrassment; this wasn’t who she was, she didn’t squeak, she didn’t stutter! What was wrong with her!?

Smooth chuckle escaping afterwards, the black-haired beauty slipped into the booth across from the brunette with the all-too cocky smirk from before. “I hope you wont mind a little company, the name is Asami.” She spoke smoothly, an aura of calm confidence.

Another slow moment before the brunette let a slow smile takeover her visage and then she spoke almost inaudibly, “I-I’m Korra… Nice to meet you.” She looked at the green-eyed beauty then back to her drink and took another quick swig, finishing the glass before placing it down with a content sigh; the burning alcohol finally doing its job and calming the woman.

“The pleasure is all mine. What brings you here, Korra?” Asami put emphasis on drawing out the others name, with a quick look over.

A hefty sigh escaping into the air, the patrons as noise in the background. “A long day, and my best friend, Bolin, keeps trying to get me to go out and meet people since I’ve thrown myself into work and writing at home… For reasons.” She muttered the last part and gazed away with a distant look in her blue eyes before focusing back on Asami, offering a half-smile and a head-tilt for effect.

“And yet here you are, at a bar of all places.” Asami hummed noncommittally, “Seems he finally got to you.” Smirk never leaving her visage as she swished her drink a little more and then took another sip, all the while eyeing Korra carefully.

Korra let her shoulders lift into a shrug, black leather jacket rustling a little bit as she did so. “I guess you could say that, I needed a drink and to take my mind off things lately anyways. But enough about that…” she trailed off, a little liquid confidence taking over finally as she let a smooth grin shape her features, “…What brought you here yourself? Not every day does one find a gem in a place like this.” Short snicker escaping as her right hand lifted and gestured at the bar filled with drunk people, some hitting on each other in hopes of their one night of glory.

A little hum escaped the amused woman, “Makes sense, sometimes a person just needs to relax. But I do believe drinking in solitude is a path for self-destruction, or so they say.” She snickered a little, a heavenly little sound it felt to Korra. “But as to why I am here. It is a long story, but the short and impersonal version: Work is very, very busy… And the stress is going to give me gray hairs before I know it. Thus, I decided to spend a night here and take the day off tomorrow.” She drawled before taking another sip of her drink.

“Gray hairs? Impossible, you’re too flawless for that!” Korra almost shouted, a little too eager and sudden. Asami held a raised eyebrow while seeming to be biting back a laugh. To this, Korra took a moment before her mind finally caught up with her words and she almost spontaneously combusted on the spot; cheeks alight and then she shoved her face into her hands with a loud groan. Muttering through her hands, “Welcome to Korra, master of the foot-in-mouth technique.” She finished with a sigh, fingers spreading to peak at her companion of the night, who finally let it out.

Laughing heartily, head tilted downwards as her hand squeezed the glass in one hand and the other in her face, moments passing before it calmed down, Asami looked back up with mirth, “I’m flattered that you think I’m flawless… But I’m nowhere near that. I have my own flaws, hence being at a bar.” Finished with a nigh-distant look in her gaze before refocusing back to amusement.

Korra shook her head and let out an exasperated sigh, _how could she be reacting like this? Why did she always have to make a fool of herself? Sometimes she wondered, it’d be easier to just disappear and never embarrass myself again._ Before she finally let her hands fall back to the table, eyeing the other woman carefully. “I’m glad you enjoy me making a fool of myself… Anyways, before it gets worse, why did you come to my booth of all places?” she murmured.

The other finally let an eyebrow raise again, such a delicate eyebrow that caused Korra to shudder internally. “Well, I was here to enjoy a night out and maybe meet an… Acquaintance for the night. And then I saw this beautiful, tanned woman eyeing me from a booth and decided she’d be my prey for the night.” The black-haired woman _purred_ when she described Korra, causing the woman to tremble a little as her blush returned full force. Head shaking a little and eyes falling to the floor as her insides heated up, and not just from embarrassment.

“P-Prey? I didn’t think the madame could be so forward… And I don’t think I’m that beautiful.” She muttered a little, cerulean eyes looking herself over; black jeans ripped at the knees and tight to her built legs, met with navy-blue old skool vans with hidden socks, showing just a bit of ankle before the black jeans were found. Then upwards, she had a midnight-blue sleeveless shirt with a white lotus stamped on the front, fitting her built abdomen and fair bosom perfectly, leaving nothing to the imagination really; though her arms were covered by a black, leather biker jacket opened at the middle for the shirt to reveal. And after looking herself over, Korra sighed before gazing back up to the emerald-eyed beauty whose hunting her down tonight.

“If I am prey, then your mission is working… I think we should leave this place soon, before I decide to grab more drinks.” She muttered like before, having a hard time speaking straight in front of the other woman who eyed her curiously.

“First, I think you’re beautiful… Though a bit too much clothing for my tastes.” Asami hummed, accompanied by a slow lick of her crimson lips before continuing. “And if my hunting is working, then let’s get out of here. It is rather late it seems.” Another snicker escaping the beautiful lips before carefully rising out of the booth, looking to the other in awaitance. 

With another sigh of the night, Korra rose out of the booth and reached for her wallet, pulling out a twenty and throwing it onto the table; she knew it was too much, but didn’t care as the heat started building within, the temptress she seemed to become a little acquainted with consuming her thoughts as she looked to the emerald gaze, her own cerulean one darkening as her confidence grew and she smoldered at the other. Hand reaching forth and grasping Asami’s, she leaned close and let out a slow purr and then whispered, voice taking a low, husky form. “The hunter, so eager to leave. I wonder if you’re the hunter in bed, or the _prey to be devoured._ ” Korra drawled, accentuating a few words to try and strike back at the woman who had her under a spell earlier. With this little display completed, she stepped back and held a mischievous grin before stepping past Asami and heading towards the exit with a final sentence, “Follow me, my place is nearby.” Before she was right out the door, leaving a stunned and flustered Asami behind until she spun and followed herself.

* * *

Moments later, the duo burst through an apartment door, Korra kicking it closed behind her and then suddenly being pushed against it with warm, ruby lips pressed against her own; faux surprise shown in her cerulean gaze as the eager woman consumed her. Lips flowing together like a perfect seal as her hands grasped at Asami’s hips, pulling back a little as she panted. “Down tiger… Let’s atleast make it to the bedroom.” She muttered, staring into the heated emeralds glaring back at her, pale arms snaking their way around her neck as she hummed a little.

“I am not particularly concerned with where we find ourselves, Korra.” Asami muttered with a little glare, stepping backwards as if gesturing for the other to come along- which she did of course. To this action, Korra finally pushed forth and started guiding them through the small apartment into a room and then the restraint was lost. Lips clashing together and light moans escaping between the couple.

Korra shook once in her bedroom, taking the moment to push Asami backwards onto her bed, the pale beauty landing with a little ‘oomph’ and cheshire grin that caused Korra’s knees to buckle pathetically. Moving forward, hands discarding the jacket and allowing her strong arms to be revealed, defined and the only unnatural part being a lotus tattoo on her right bicep. Moving forward, she stalked like a hunter towards the other, crawling onto the bed and straddling Asami before leaning down, no words spoken yet. Hot breath washing over the engineer’s ear as she leaned in, before a husky, guttural undertone escaped. “I could _devour_ you right now… Such a beauty below me.” She finished, taking the confidence building up in her to bite and tug lightly at the woman’s earlobe and then trailing slow kisses down to the neck, then up, a little bite at the pulse point and then trailing further until their lips ghosted over the other, not yet consummating.

Hushed gasps and whimpers accompanied the actions, a desired effect from her actions as she grinned a little and then pushed in to connect their lips, slow and sensual started it off as Asami’s gaze fell shut. Korra’s body tensed and flexed spontaneously as she felt the smooth hands of her night’s lover exploring her body, fingernails grazing along her arms before down to the bottom of her shirt and then tugging upwards. The smooch being broken as her shirt was moved up and then lifted over her head, allowing her chocolate skin to be revealed fully before her victim. A pale hand tracing along her chiseled abdomen and then up to cup her bosom through the bland blue bra covering the desired objects. She leaned down again and nipped at Asami’s pulse point and growled a little, “I’ll make this night about you. Your stress relief.” Voice trailing out in the quiet of the room, only taken over by the rustling of clothes as her bra was suddenly snapped and thrown to the side, revealing her perky breasts as a hand trailed and cupped them with a quick squeeze.

“It’s a night for us both, but don’t you know it’s rude to make a lady wait?” Asami’s voice hummed with its same confident undertone, albeit a little breathy with heat from anticipation.

Korra licked her chapped lips slowly, before her hands slid down and quickly tore the blouse from the other woman, up and over to the side, revealing pale and unmarred skin that her calloused hands languidly roamed over before cupping the curve of her covered breasts by a thin, lacy, red bra which was quickly discarded as caramel hands dipped under Asami before returning to their motions at the bosom. Cerulean eyes staring over the flawless woman before her, wondering how she could’ve scored a national treasure in her bed, but it was irrelevant as she leaned down and wrapped her lips around a pink nub upon one of the mounds of flesh. Tongue swiping over the hardened nipple and lips suckling lightly before her teeth grazed the flesh and tugged a bit as she withdrew from it then repeated the maneuver with the lonely nub.

A light moan and whimper from the sensations echoing into the heated air of the room, back arching as her sensitive flesh was played with by the caramel goddess. Emerald eyes looking down to meet blue which offered a smoldering stare, causing Asami to shudder with desire as a slickness overtook her core, legs shifting inwards to try and rub together and scratch the itch which wasn’t being touched.

Korra finally relented from the perfect breasts she toyed with, staring down at Asami as her breathing picked up at the darkened gaze looking back at her. She grinned and spoke in the same low tone that was becoming the norm. “So beautiful… Flawless… A goddess to mold into _whatever I want_ this night.” She drawled at the end, sliding lower as her body scooched back along the body, lips drawing a warm, torturous trail down the body, kissing each breast then down Asami’s abdomen until she met the waistline of jeans blocking her continuance.

Little mewls escaping ruby lips as Asami arched her back and shook more, hand moving to stroke through brown hair that lowered down her slim body, green gaze watching with anticipation as Korra reached the waistline, her voice coming out in its sultry fashion with a heavier undertone of dripping heat. “The last gate to your treasure my little hunter… I need you now, _please._ ” The woman pleaded, her legs trembling and breaths picking up as Korra went to work.

Working quickly, she fumbled with the button of the jeans and once it finally came free, she quickly tugged them down with eyes watching to see what lay beneath. Moments later and a bit of shuffling, Asami’s pants were discarded to the side and Korra saw the slickened core hidden beneath red lacy underwear- matching the bra from before. Hand moving to quickly rub at the wettened undergarment, she let a little snicker before drawing her gaze further up to match darkened green, “You’re so beautiful…” she murmured quietly before drawing her gaze further down and tugging the panties down slim legs until they were kicked away, leaving the older woman completely bare.

“I know… Now hurry and stop drawing this out, please.” Asami begged again, body trembling and legs spreading as her core pulsed with wanton desire. Hand still stroking through the brown locks and then clenching them in a handful and trying to draw Korra towards her temple.

Korra took a breath and let the hot air flood over the heated sex as she was brought inwards, until her lips made contact; suckling lightly whilst her gaze looked upwards to watch Asami. Hands moving to wrap around the pale woman’s thighs as she slipped her tongue free and began to lap at her core with slow, teasing licks. All the while, Asami began to tremble and let out a loud, higher-pitched moan at the contact. Lined with a little whimper from the teasing, she looked down at the other woman and glared as best she could from her position.

“ _Stop teasing me!_ ” the older woman demanded rapidly, teeth holding her lower lip captive to complete the seductive look. Korra eyebrows raising before she complied.

Diving into her work, her tongue lapped and swirled before pushing forth and breaching the barrier finally. The walls clenching around the warm muscle that licked and tasted Asami’s core, while succulent lips kissed and sucked for effect.

At this, Korra’s own legs began to shake, rubbing together in an unconscious desire to get herself off. To compliment this, her right hand released a pale thigh and slipped downwards, grazing over her own breasts and causing her to let a sharp breath escape against the throbbing sex. Until the hand reached her own core, two fingers rubbing slowly before quickly pushing inwards to start pumping in and out of herself; causing light moans to hit Asami’s flesh in a strange sensation.

Delving further, Korra unraveled her other hand and slid it slowly along pale flesh until it reached the meeting point between Asami’s legs, index and thumb searching for the woman’s clit; until it was found. Pinching it between two fingers, she pushed harder with her tongue and aimed to bring the trembling, moaning woman over the wall into her climax.

Pulling away for the briefest of moments, causing the older woman to let an almost animalistic mewl out with a deathly glare at the younger, Korra spoke smoothly, “ _You’ll cum for me…_ ” a low, guttural tone before she suddenly withdrew her hand and then slowly trailed up the woman’s body again, breasts pressing together as she planted a wet kiss at the corner of Asami’s mouth. 

“I’m not done yet, I’m not that cruel.” She muttered, the hand which was toying with the engineer’s clit rubbing two fingers along the slickened, pulsing sex, teasing it before the digits pushed inwards. Beginning to slowly pump them in and out, Asami let out a sharp gasp and then moan as the pleasure was brought back after the abrupt, cruel delay.

Fingers sliding in and out of the sopping core, she slipped another finger in and sped the process up; digits rubbing at any inch of inner flesh they could before she suddenly captured Asami’s lips, the older woman moaning into the kiss whilst Korra’s tongue pressed forth into the other’s mouth, fighting against her tongue and exploring her mouth more heated than before as she tried to drive the other over the edge.

Minutes felt like hours as Asami shook, squirmed, and moaned into the heated kiss; arms falling to the side weakly clenching at the bed as her hips rocked into the fingers desperately trying to finish it all as her senses heightened and body stiffened. Finally, the wave crashing into the woman as she mewled Korra’s name into the smooch before breaking it and arching her back as hips slammed into the fingers, walls clenching and throbbing as an explosive climax overtook the slim woman. Juices flooding out like a tsunami against fingers and her own thighs, dripping onto the bed below as her eyes rolled up and toes curled in absolute ecstasy.

Korra watched the moment pass by as Asami went statuesque, frozen in place as her bliss overtook her. A small grin taking over the tanned woman’s visage whilst she watched and continued pumping her fingers until the high slowly fell. Digits escaping the sex and then trailing upwards, to her own mouth as she licked them clean before pulling up and falling onto her side next to Asami, one arm sliding over her and pulling the woman close until she came back down to earth.

Minutes ticked by before emerald eyes slowly fluttered back into focus, looking around and then locking onto cerulean. A small smile took her features before leaning up to kiss the tanned goddess and then flopping back onto the bed. “That felt… _Amazing._ ” She whispered, pushing herself further into the comfortable warmth of Korra, snuggling as one hand started gliding up and down along tan skin casually.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it so much… Let’s relax for now, you can pay me back in the morning, hm?” Korra teased with a devious glint in her gaze.

“Mmm, I can agree with that. Just as long as you hold me and don’t disappear when I wake up.” Asami teased back with a playful grin, snuggling further into the woman as she planted a slow trail of kisses along flesh; at the corner of Korra’s mouth, then her jawline, then pulse point, and finally her clavicle before nuzzling into the woman’s neck.

“No disappearing, I promise.” She responded, arm tightening its hold onto the slimmer frame and a light few gasps escaping her lips from the slow, wet kisses. Head lowering down into a comfortable position on the bed, blanket long forgotten as the duo snuggled.

“Thank you… For this.” The pale woman whispered quietly before her breathing eventually evened out and she fell into a rather quick slumber.

A small smile upon the visage of Korra as she listened and then watched the taller woman fall asleep relatively quick. She leaned forth to plan a small kiss onto the woman’s head, “Sleep tight.” She uttered, before closing her eyes and falling into slumber, holding tightly onto the woman with her tonight.

* * *

Sunlight flickered through the window of the small room; two souls snuggled together onto the bed lacking most of their clothing.

Emerald eyes slowly opened, peering around the room and her current predicament before widening at the woman holding her, the memories flooding back rather easily. _‘It was a short, but endearing night… And she kept her promise.’_ A little devious smirk overtook the woman’s features as she slowly wiggled her way down the tan body; until she managed to slip between legs and manage the heavy-sleeping woman onto her back, sprawled out.

Leaning towards Korra’s core, she placed a soft kiss onto the covered womanhood. Before grinning as she messed with the pants, drawing them down just enough for her to see the slickened, untouched; by her atleast, core. Placing a slow kiss upon the inner thigh before planting another one onto the woman’s temple, she watched carefully as the other stirred, before leaning in further and latching her lips onto the throbbing heat and suckling whilst her tongue swiped up and down along the flesh languidly, as if she were in no rush.

.  
.  
.  


Korra stirred as she felt her temperature rising, the heat in the room increasing, and a strange pleasure rocking through her body. Cerulean gaze fluttering open as she looked around and then down, to see emerald staring back mischeviously, between her legs and lapping at her sex. 

The tanned woman let out a small moan as her eyes rolled up a little bit, sex clenching as she shook a little. “G-Good morning…” her voice weakly croaked, trying to bite back the pleasure that was quickly building in her sensitive state. All she was given in response was a little hum as the other woman delved deeper into her work; causing Korra to let out light moans and whimpers as she shook a little.

Taking no time at all, her hips rocked into the lips tasting and pleasuring her rapidly. “A-Asami, r-right there.” She stuttered along, head tilting back as she continued to let her pleased noises escape into the room until her body eventually locked up and went still, climax quickly reaching though not as intense as the engineers from the night before.

Fluids flooding out towards Asami as she lapped and swallowed every little bit she could before drawing away as Korra collapsed back onto the bed properly with heavy breaths, looking up at the ceiling.

Sliding up the tanned woman’s body, she lay against her and smiled with a little hum, “Did I repay the favor yet, or do you need more?” Asami drawled out.

“Last nights was repaid… But I think more favors can be made after all. But right now, food sounds awfully appealing.” She muttered, breath catching up to her before she looked into emerald eyes and grinned a little bit.

“I do hope you have nothing to do today Asami… Because I think there’s a meal in my bed already. Breakfast in bed is truly the best.” She joked lightly before suddenly grasping the woman and flipping their positions with a little oomph. 

“It really is, well you better get to eating before it gets cold Korra.” She hummed before letting out a little laugh as the other woman rolled her eyes and slid down her body casually with no more words.

_‘Maybe getting out and meeting someone truly was smart’_ thought Korra as she descended.

It seems the acquaintances from the bar weren’t done just yet.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, remember to comment if you enjoyed it, or if you didn't, leave one to help me grow as a writer!


End file.
